


The Kiss of a Commoner

by commander_lexa



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commander_lexa/pseuds/commander_lexa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aline/Helen fairytale AU. </p><p>In which Helen is the princess of a magical land and Aline in the blacksmith's daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kiss of a Commoner

Princess Helen Blackthorn has never at all been interested in marrying a prince.   
  
Actually, the very thought of it somewhat disgusts her, and she often brushed off her father when he began speaking of suitors, opting to go and play with her many younger siblings instead. Ever since her mother had fallen ill and died a couple years back, her father had been trying to pressure her into marriage.   
  
"But Helen, my dear, I cannot be king forever," her father argues, leaning back in his throne.   
  
"Yes, well you can be king long enough for my to fall in love on my own time," Helen shoots back deftly. She had grown used to these arguments with her father, and by now was becoming good at shutting him up quickly. "So perhaps you will have to last a bit longer."   
  
Her father sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Why must you be so difficult?" he asks under his breath in a way that made Helen think that question wasn't entirely directly towards her.   
  
Helen resists a smirk. "I have no interest in being Queen, father, you know that," she reasons. "And, even if I have not found someone by then, I can always rule by myself," she decides firmly, interrupting her father before he can protest more. "I do not need a prince, father, and I will not stand around waiting for one."  
  
"But, Helen-" the king begins.  
  
Helen interrupts him. "I'm going to town."  
  
With that she turns on her heel and leaves the throne room, holding her breath until she is far enough away that her father will not come after her. She pauses and leans against the wall, catching her breath. She looks out the window, and wonders what would happen if she were to just run away, have her own adventures. She can't do that, of course, she has a kingdom, and more importantly, a family, even if her father is convinced that she needs a man even though she clearly does not.  
  
"Helen?" Drusilla's voice rings clearly through the empty hallway. She shuffles over to her older sister, hugging her leg. "Tavvy is crying again," she informs in her small, childish voice.   
  
Helen bends over, scooping the girl up. "Well, let's see what we can do about that then." 

***

Aline Penhallow is used to being mistaken for a boy.   
  
It's not that she looks like one, not at all. Actually, Aline has quite a girlish figure, small and startlingly petite, and her hair, though short in the sense that it is at her shoulders, is straight and soft.   
  
She considers for a moment that it is probably the fact that she works with her father as a blacksmith that causes the most confusion. It is not exactly a job normally given to girls, but their village is small, and her father needed help. Besides, Aline is perfectly capable of doing everything a blacksmith must, and actually thinks she might be getting as good as her father, though he would never admit that.   
  
Swords are her favourite the make. They are not particularly easy, nor particularly difficult either, yet it is not that which draws Aline's attention. Swords are so simple, but deadly, and when she pounds one to perfection she can't help but imagine riding into battle with it.   
  
So, it is most definitely her favourite day when they make swords. Her least favourite though, are days where she has to work in the front of the shop. Days like today.   
  
For starters, it's utterly boring. Hardly anyone comes in, and even when they do it's often for her father. Mostly, she just writes her parents notes and offers kind smiles. No one wants to talk to the blacksmith's daughter, which is fine with Aline. She isn't sure she wants to talk to them either.   
  
So, Aline spins a sword in her hand when she is sure nobody is around, pretending that she is slaying a dragon that has trapped the princess in a tower. 

***

"Helen, Julian is looking for you," Mark calls from across the hall, moving towards her. "He says he needs your help."

  
Helen turns to her only full brother, biting her lip. "Could you do it?" she asks sheepishly.   
  
"Really, Helen?" Mark exclaims, looking somewhat annoyed.   
  
Helen shushes him, motioning to the child in her arms. "Please," she begs, rocking Octavius back and forth. "I was just about to head to town to look for a birthday present for him," she explains, smiling at the younger boy.   
  
Mark huffs. "Fine."   
  
The other blonde beams. "Here, take Tavvy," she instructs, passing their  sleepy half-brother to Mark. "Thank you so much. Just tell Jules I'm busy and I'll train with him later." She kisses Mark on the cheek, quickly rushing away before the boy can protest.   
  
She dresses quickly, - just in case one of her many other siblings decides they need their older sister - wrapping her cloak around her and tucking a good amount of coins in the pocket. The walk to town is not a long one, but it is the best part of Helen's day none the less. She often escapes to town, at least once a week, and the peacefulness that comes with the solitude of her 15 minute walk is much welcome. It's not like she doesn't love her siblings, we does very much, and takes care of them the best she can, but despite her efforts, she is not their mother, and sometimes she just needs a break.   
  
Dry fall leaves crunch under Helen's feet, reminding her how much she loves autumn. The tree lined path is beautiful, leaves dancing in the soft wind, and the princess makes it too town much too quickly for her liking.   
  
She makes her way through the small village with ease, keeping her hood up and her hair down as to not be recognized. Today she doesn't take time to browse the shops or look at the carts set up at the market. Julian's birthday is in two weeks, and she has just the present in mind.   
  
She heads towards the blacksmith's workshop, slipping inside and pulling off her hood as she did so. She looks around. It's pleasantly warm inside, but empty, besides her and one other.   
  
The dark-haired girl looks up from her work desk at the bang of the door closing, smiling brightly at Helen, and for the first time the Princess thinks that maybe it is not a prince her father should be looking for after all.  
  
"Hello. How can I help you?"   
  
Helen opens her mouth, but the girl before her is so strikingly beautiful she doesn't think she can form words. She pauses, swallowing, and tries to recall her years of regal training.   
  
"Yes," Helen begins, and her voice comes out stronger than she imagined, much to her thanks. "I am looking for a sword." 

***

"Ah, a sword," Aline repeats, smiling. She gets off her stool and stands. "Well, you've come the right place."  
  
The blonde grins and beautiful grin, and the way her green-blue eyes sparkle causes for Aline's heart to skip a beat. She has to remind herself that this is a customer, and she mustn't stare, but the temptation is too strong. The sharpness of the girl's features and the softness of her expression makes her so very intriguing to look at.   
  
"Good, seems I'm on the right track," the blonde responds with a chuckle.   
  
Aline has to remind herself to breathe. "That you are."  
  
"I need two, actually," the other girl continues. "One for myself and one for my younger brother. His twelfth birthday is in a couple weeks."  
  
Aline nods. "Alright. I am certain we can do that," she assures.   
  
Helen smiles, then tilts her head to the side, thinking. "Are you the blacksmith?" she asks.  
  
Anger fills Aline along with the fear of getting another lecture of how unladylike being a blacksmith is, but she glances at Helen's face again and realizes that it's curious, not skeptical. She considers lying for a minute, just to impress her, but doesn't. "No, just his daughter," she answers, offering the blonde a hand. "I'm Aline."   
  
"Helen," she greets, taking Aline's hand and shaking it. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"You as well," Aline replies, trying to ignore that racing of her heart at their touch. She clears her throat, stepping away. "So, what type of swords were you looking for?"   
  
"Just regular fighting swords," Helen answers simply. "I'm more interested in the design. Julian - my brother - is very artistic. I was thinking of having a nice pattern in it, he would like that."  
  
Aline nods. It's obvious that this girl cares for her brother very much. She holds up a finger, disappearing under the desk quickly. A moment later she pops back up with a piece of parchment and a quill. She offers them to Helen. "Maybe you can draw what you had in mind," she suggests.   
  
Helen nods, taking the quill. She dips it in the ink and begins to draw, tongue sticking out the the side as she does so in such an endearing way that Aline has to remind herself not the stare for than once. When she is finished she pushed the paper back towards Aline, setting the quill down.  
  
Aline examines the drawing quietly. The blonde had drawn two swords, identical in style and similar in design. The blades are decorated with swirlling vines and runes of some soft, and even in the drawing it looks enticing. On the hilt, Helen has put a family crest that is strangely familiar to Aline, though she isn't sure why.   
  
Helen is smiling sheepishly when Aline glances back up at her. "I apologize. I'm not a very good artist," she admits.  
  
Aline shakes her head. "No, they're beautiful," she insists. "I can definitely do this for you."  
  
Helen flushes slightly, but the paleness of her skin makes it somewhat obvious She beams at Aline. "Thank you. That's wonderful."  
  
"So, you like swords?" Aline questions as an excuse to keep the beautiful girl talking to her longer. "We should train together sometime," she suggests jokingly, but Helen is nodding when she looks up.   
  
"Yes, that would be great," the blonde agrees.   
  
"Really?"  
  
Helen chuckles at Aline's open mouth. "Really," she confirms. "How's tomorrow, at noon perhaps?"  
  
Aline nods numbly for a moment before finding her voice. "Sounds good," she says, nodding a bit too quickly.   
  
The door opens again, and Aline curses her luck for having customers at the only time she doesn't want them, but it is only her mother. Jia smiles at her only child. "Aline, where did you put those maps?" she asks, business-like as always. Jia is one of the only woman on the town council. "We were going to - oh!" Jia cuts herself off as she notices Helen, eyes widening.   
  
Aline tenses, afraid that she is in some soft of trouble, but when she glances up her mother is in a deep curtsy, which is weird, because Jia Penhallow is the type of woman to demand respect, not give it.   
  
"Your majesty," Jia greets, head bowed. "It is an honor to have you in our shop."  
  
Aline's mouth falls open. "Oh God," she breathes, suddenly realizing why the family crest seemed so familiar. "You're the princess."   
  
Helen smiles sheepishly at Aline again. "Yes," she admits, and Aline can catch a hint of reluctance in her voice. "Sorry."   
  
"Your highness, is there anything I can get you?" Jia asks, interrupting Aline's reply to the other girl.   
  
Helen shakes her head. "No thank you, your daughter has been kind enough to me already," she assures, motioning to the dark-haired girl. She looks around somewhat awkwardly. "And I really must be going."  
  
Aline's heart drops. She glares at her mother out of the corner of her eye, cursing her for interrupting them and for now scaring the blonde away. She doesn't want Helen to leave yet. She wants to talk with the blonde princess forever. She sighs, afraid her mother had ruined everything. "Alright," she says, trying not to sound to disappointed. "That's fine, your majesty," Aline continues, tacking on the last part after a glare from Jia. "Your swords should be ready next week."   
  
Helen nods, smiling at the two and then turning to leave. She pauses at the door, turning back to Aline. "Tomorrow, then?" she questions with a raised brow.  
  
Aline nods much to quickly, thanking any and every God that Helen was still interested in spending time with her. She clears her throat. "Tomorrow," she agrees.  
  
Helen sends her a dazzling smile, eyes sparkling, then turns and is gone. 

***

"So, highness, why do you enjoy sword fighting so much?" Aline asks as the walk down a leaf covered path.  
  
Helen looks at her, and her blonde hair is tied up into a messy bun that makes her look even more beautiful. Aline feels boyish and frumpy in her trousers, despite the comfort, and she doesn't understand how Helen can make even the plainest of things look so beautiful. "Please, it's Helen," the blonde insists as she leads them further into the woods. "And I'm not sure. I never really enjoyed many of the other things that came with royalty. The balls, the etiquette, the propriety. I always liked combat much better, and would often sneak into my brother's fighting lessons. When I showed talent for it, my father let me continue," she explains. "I would ask you the same, except that seems somewhat unnecessary, considering your profession."  
  
Aline chuckles. "Yes, I suppose so," she agrees. "I always snuck into my fathers shop as a child," she admits. "I was fascinated by the things he made. The artwork, the armor...the weapons. That fascination did not die as I grew older."   
  
"That is not a bad fascination to have," Helen comments as the forest opens into a small clearing. The early afternoon sun shines through the leaves, casting a peaceful green light. Helen pauses in the centre, turning back to Aline and looking even more like an angel than before. "Especially since it got us here."   
  
Aline swallows, nodding. She isn't sure if the mischief in Helen's voice is intentional, the flirtatious tone real or just a figment of her imagination. Either way, it makes Aline's breath quicken and chest tighten. They've been alone for all of thirty minutes and Aline is already completely taken with this girl.   
  
Helen smiles at her, spinning her sword in her hand. "Well, are you coming?"   
  
Aline nods again, unable to form words. Oh God, is she ever in deep trouble. 

***

 

Helen returns home just before nightfall, slipping inside the castle doors with a silent smile to the guards, hoping no one sees her.

 

It's just dark now, dark enough that most of the children will be asleep by now, and she must pay close attention so she does not crash into something unseen and wake them up. She makes her way through the halls on her toes, and feels quite like a child as she tip-toes past the bedrooms of her siblings, not even daring to breathe. She moves through the halls with surprising quickness, arriving at her bedroom without one clumsy trip-up or interruption from a crying child. She knows Julian will be angry with her in the morning, for not training with him, but for the first time she can't really be bothered with the thoughts of her brother. 

 

She unties her sword with unusual carefulness, dancing across her room gracefully as she gets ready for bed. She feels like a girl, she really does as she pulls her hair out of its bun and lets the golden curls topple over her shoulders. She dressed for bed and climbs beneath the covers, pulling them up to her chin.

 

She is must too hot must too soon, and throws the blankets to her side. Her body feels tired, slow and sluggish, but her heart is racing beneath her rib cage. 

 

She can't sleep. She can't sleep no matter how much she wants to, so instead she stares at the ceiling and tries -really, actually tries, because she doesn't know what she's getting into, and doesn't want to drag anyone else down with her- not to think about Aline. 

***

Every time Helen smiles at her, Aline Penhallow has to remind herself to breathe. It's their forth session now, and she still hasn't gotten used to the way the blonde looks at her.   
  
It's innocent and mischievous at the same time, the look. Helen holds herself with strength and confidence, the way only royalty could, and it shows in the sparkling of her eyes.   
  
"You are a very strong fighter," Helen comments, brushing a golden hair from her eyes, and Aline can feel herself flushing. "But lack in your defense."   
  
Aline manages a clumsy smirk after a moment. "I did not see a complaint when I disarmed you earlier," she shoots back. Only now has she begun to grow comfortable with speaking with the blonde in such a way. It's somewhat strange, when she thinks about it, but she tried not to think about it or else Helen would be occupying all of her thoughts, and she can't have that.   
  
Helen rolls her eyes, a smirk of her own growing. "Luck," she allows quickly. "But you are only fighting one opponent, Aline, not storming a castle."   
  
Aline nods. She has never been as interested in protecting herself as she has in fighting. She knows she could learn a lot more from Helen, so at least she has an excuse to want to see her. They've seen each other four times in the past two weeks, and Aline is already beginning to discover an ache of loneliness when they are apart. She has never had a friend before, if that's what her and Helen are.  
  
Helen offers her a small smile, and it's that look that sends Aline's heart fluttering. "It isn't that your method doesn't work," she assures. "You will just get yourself hurt that way, eventually. You are no knight, Aline."   
  
Aline smiles, demeanor changing. "I had always liked the idea of being a knight," she breathes with an almost child-like innocence. "They seemed so strong, so invincible to me, rushing off the save the beautiful Princess," Aline admits, dark eyes sparkling. A wistful smile passes through her face before a blush erases it as she realizes exactly what she has said. "Um, I mean..."  
  
The corners of Helen's lips curl into a small smirk. "What do you mean, Aline?" she asks with a raised brow and feigned innocence.  
  
Aline rolls her eyes but continues to blush anyways. "You know what I mean, Princess."  
  
Helen laughs, no, she giggles at the annoyance on Aline's face. It sounds exactly like the laugh of a princess should, bright and airy but also very girlish in the same. Helen is bold, and strong, but her twinkling laughter is light. It's light, and adorable, but it is also directed at her and doesn't seem to be stopping.  
  
"Helen. Stop it."  
  
But Helen doesn't stop, instead she smiles so wide that Aline fears she might split the skin of her lips, and she also fears that it might stop of own heart. It's like sunshine rippling on the surface of a clear lake, Aline thinks, but then again she has never been too good with words or metaphors.   
  
"Stop it," Aline commands again, and only then does Helen begin to calm, grinning brightly at Aline. She shrugs, almost sheepishly, but her eyes sparkle with something akin to mischief. "Oh hush," she scolds, even though Helen hasn't said anything. "Best three out of five?"  
  
Helen laughs, and it is most definitely mischief in her eyes. "You're on."

***

  
"Where are you going?" Julian asks, clutching his new sword. He hasn't let it go since Helen gave it to him the week before.  
  
Helen smiles briefly at the sight of her present, giving herself a silent pat on the back for superb gift-giving, as well as sending a thank you to Aline, who she knows worked very hard on the weapons. She finds herself lost in the thought of the blacksmith's daughter for a moment before Jules clears his throat.  
  
"Helen?"  
  
"Oh," Helen exclaims, eyes focusing. "Just out to town," she says.  
  
Julian frowns. "Again?" he asks. "You've gone to town 10 times this month already. What's so important in town?"  
  
Just a beautiful, clever girl named Aline who you would surely adore just as much as I do, Helen thinks, but does not dare vocalize her thoughts. "Nothing," she responds instead. "I just enjoy seeing the people."  
  
Julian rolls his eyes. Even at twelve he is so clever. "Are you training with the blacksmith's daughter again?" he questions.  
  
Helen's stomach jumps to her throat but she nods anyways. No use in lying. Julian, thankfully, seems more interested in the training part than the Aline part.   
  
"Well, don't think you're going to be able to beat me, even with extra training," he warns.  
  
Helen smirks, Emma is certainly rubbing off on him. "I already beat you," she retorts.   
  
Julian rolls his eyes. "Do you really have to go?" he asks.  
  
Helen nods. As much as she loves her younger siblings, she is itching to see Aline. Longing for the dark-haired girl continues to grow in the pit of her stomach as she offers her brother what she hopes is a casual smile. "I will be back soon," she assures. "I will do something with you after dinner."   
  
Julian nods and turns away, mumbling something about Aline under his breath that Helen isn't sure she wants to hear. Jules has always been so observant, what if...no. She pushed the thought into the back on her mind and turns to leave the castle. Aline is waiting. 

***

Leaves crunch under Helen's back as she hits the ground, air rushing out of her lungs with a whoosh.

  
Aline chuckles from above her, the laugh like wind chimes. A gloved hand comes into Helen's view, which she gladly takes, allowing Aline to pull her up. She finds herself surprised by Aline's strength, though she knows she shouldn't be. Helen can see Aline's muscles flexing beneath her clothing - not that she's been looking - she can see it in the way she holds herself, and the raise and fall of her breast as she breathes. Helen knows strength when she sees it.   
  
"You alright?" Aline asks, and her eyes are sparkling.   
  
Helen nods. "Fine," she replies, resting her sword tip on the ground and leaning against it. She takes a moment to breathe, watching Aline as she does so. The cheeks of the other girl are flushed from the chill of late fall, and her lips are red from her biting them -not that Helen has been watching or noticing, because she hasn't. She pulls the tie out of dark hair, ruffling her dark tresses before tying them back up. Helen wonders briefly what it would feel like to run her hands through that hair before quickly pushing the thought away.   
  
Aline turns to her, smiling, and Helen has never seen anything more beautiful. "Would you like to go again?" she asks, pulling Helen out of her thoughts.   
  
Helen nods, raising her sword. "Let's."   
  
They move into the center of the clearing, each girl poised and prepared. Aline strikes first, as she always does, but Helen, ready for the attack, blocks it easily. She catches Aline's sword against her own in a sharp clash of metal and pushes away, hard.   
  
Aline stumbles back slightly, though regains her footing easily, turning back on Helen. She attacks again, just as fiercely as always, and the jab is so fast the the blonde barely has time to jump out of the way. Aline chuckles as Helen swings, and their swords meet in the middle.  
  
This continues for a while, Aline striking and Helen blocking, waiting patiently for her moment. She has learned, over the weeks, how Aline moves, how she fights, she knows she can beat her. Aline, on the other hand, is making that quite difficult.   
  
There is a rustle of leaves and snapping of twigs from across the clearing, causing Aline to turn her head. In the moment of her distraction, Helen easily disarms Aline. "I win," she breathes with a smile, sword hovering above the dark haired girl's heart.  
  
Aline nods. "It seems you have," she replies, stepping closer to the blonde. The tip of Helen's sword presses into her skin, but she pushes it away without breaking eye contact. "I really like you, Helen."  
  
Helen's smile falters and her heart skips a beat. "Aline," she whispers.   
  
The other girl licks her lips, stepping forwards again. "You're so beautiful," Aline whispers, her breath taking life in the cool night air. Hwr dark eyes are wider than Helen has ever seen, flickering down to the blonde's lips. Her cheeks are flushed from battle, highlighting the delicate arch of her prominate cheek bones.   
  
Helen can see where this is going, but does not have the strength nor want to stop it. "I don't need saving, Aline," Helen breathes, a warning, an invitation for the other girl to run while she still can.   
  
The dark haired girl nods. "I know," she responds, voice airy. "Neither do I." And she leans up to press her lips against Helen's.   
  
Everything freezes for a moment - in which Helen can't remember how to breathe, or move, or doing anything for that matter, because she is just much too fully aware of Aline surrounding her - before snapping into motion.   
  
Helen's arms grab Aline by the waist, the sword that Aline made falling to the ground as the blonde presses their bodies against each other. Aline gasps somewhere in the back of her throat at the contact, as if she wasn't quite expecting Helen to respond so eagerly, and the sound is so arousing that Helen finds herself trying to think of a way to get them closer. She kisses Aline hard, with all the pent up emotions of the last few weeks and the promises she wants to be able to make.   
  
Aline is smiling when Helen pulls away, her eyes bright. Her cheeks are still flushed, and her lips are still red, but Helen realizes that she was wrong before, when she had looked at Aline and decided she had never seen anything more beautiful. This, this is it, the most beautiful thing she has ever seen, and she isn't sure that is ever going to change. 

***

"You are always out in the forest now," her mother scolds her when she excuses herself from supper. "It's cold."  
  
"It isn't that cold, mother," Aline reasons.  
  
Jia places her hands firmly on her hips. "There is snow on the ground, Aline," she reminds.    
  
Aline resists rolling her eyes, because she is certain that would get her a smack. "I'm wearing a cloak," she protests in the least argumentative voice she can muster, adjusting the garment on her shoulders. She really does not want to deal with this now.   
  
"Honestly Aline, I'm not sure what you've been doing out there the last couple months, but I am certain it is less important than what you could be doing here."  
  
Aline straightens her back and sets her jaw. "I doubt that, mother," she responds, and it is the closest she's come to rebellion, but Helen is more important than anything, so how dare her mother suggest otherwise.  
  
Jia Penhallow's tone is that of suppressed rage. "Aline Penhallow," she begins with a sharp intake. "How dare y-"  
  
"I will be back before dark," Aline insists, fleeing the house before her mother can yell at her any longer. She grips her sword tightly at her side. She will be in trouble when she returns home, but at least she can see Helen. That is the one thing she will not allow her mother to take from her. 

***

"I love you," Helen breathes that night as they lay cuddled together on Helen's blanket, gazing up at the sky.   
  
Aline's breath catches in the back of her throat. "You are going to be queen," she whispers, because despite the fact that they have been ignoring that glaringly obvious obstacle for weeks now, it still hovers over their heads.   
  
Helen nods. "I know," she says, repeating Aline's words from weeks ago. "But I really don't care." She doesn't kiss her then, like Aline thinks she might, but gives the dark-haired girl a painfully genuine smile as she caresses her cheek. "I love you, Aline Penhallow," she repeats. "I love you more than I ever thought I would be able to love anyone."  
  
Aline smiles. "I love you too," she says once she can breathe again.   
  
Helen grins brightly, turning her head to look back up and the sky, and Aline pillows her head on the blonde's chest, closing her eyes for a moment. Sometime later -how much later she is not sure, but it is dark and she should be home- Helen jiggles her awake.   
  
"Aline," she whispers. "Wake up."   
  
"Mmh?"  
  
Helen chuckles, sitting up and bringing Aline with her. "You fell asleep," she informs. "I have to get back to the castle before someone comes looking for me."  
  
Aline nods. Yawning, she stands, and the two girls quickly gather their stuff.   
  
"I love you," Helen says once they are ready to part ways.   
  
Aline grins softly. "I love you too," she assures. "See you tomorrow?"  
  
Helen nods. "Tomorrow," she confirms. 

***

"The kiss of true love shall break the curse," the witch informs with a sneer. "But, if she is not awoken by the winter solstice, she will slumber forever." The witch lets out a vicious cackle with her warning, disappearing with a flourish of her black robes.   
  
Drusilla begins to cry, a horrible type of wailing so loud that Mark, with a furrowed brow, has to tell Julian to take her out of the room so their father can think.   
  
Julian nods, picking up the small child and leaving, Emma and the twins at his heels. Dru's cries pierce Mark's skull until she is far enough away that he can pretend not to hear it. He finally allows for himself to glance down at Helen, whose body lays limp on the floor, her blonde hair fanned out around her like a halo.   
  
What are they going to do without Helen? Helen, who always took care of them. Helen, who is brave and kind. Helen, who's halo of golden hair makes her look even more like an angel than she already is.

***

News travels fast, and soon suitors from every kingdom under the sun file into the castle to try and wake the sleeping Princess. 

  
Aline has to clench her jaw every time she hears another one moving through town, hand moving dangerously close to her sword. Every time one comes inside the shop she has to excuse herself to the back and try not to cry. Her mother keeps her updated on Helen's condition, saying she is stable but hope is dwindling. Many suitors come, but none succeed, and a line has begun to form outside the castle gates. It disgusts Aline. It disgusts her even more when her mother informs her at dinner that Helen still hasn't woken and she finds herself relieved. Heartbroken and horrified with herself, but relieved.  
  
Jia hasn't allowed her out of the house since her Princess was cursed, in fear that the witch might still be lurking around. Aline's whole body itches with grief and the want to do something. Even if she were allowed to go into the forest she knows she would not be able to set foot inside the woods without crying. She hasn't seen Helen in almost two weeks, the longest time since they first met, and she can feel the loss she hasn't even experienced eat at her.   
  
She needs to do something. She needs to save Helen.  
  
That night, she excuses herself from dinner before she has even touched her food. Her stomach churns in a violent way that tells her, quite clearly, that eating probably isn't the best idea. As she parents are still at the table she sneaks into their room and steals her fathers cloak, a pair of trousers, and a cap. They swallow her slight form, but do what she wants. She tucks her hair up into the hat and sneaks out towards the castle.   
  
It is her turn to save the princess. 

***

Over the past couple months, Helen had told Aline many things about the castle, which makes it easy for the blacksmith's daughter to slip inside without being noticed. She figures that all the guards are where Helen is, so even though she has made it past the gate she is not at all comforted. Helen is so close, but she has no idea how to get to her.  
  
She just wants to see her, even if she can't wake her up. She just wants to see Helen. She wants to be able to say goodbye.   
  
Aline turns a corner quietly, and just about knocks straight into someone.  
  
The child springs back, eyes widening. He raises his sword and aims it at Aline's chest, lip trembling. "Who are you?" he asks sharply, but his voice is thick and his eyes are red. It is obvious he has been crying. "Tell me, or I'll call the guards."  
  
Aline's heart drops to her stomach, and she raises her hands up in a surrender. "No, let's not to that," she breathes, her voice still low. She tips her head down, hiding her face in the shadows. Her dark eyes flicker to the sword, then back to the boy's face. That sword, she knows that sword. "Julian," she whispers, then louder. "Julian, you're Julian, right?"  
  
"How do you know my name?" Julian demands, pressing forwards.  
  
Aline stumbles back, and her cap tumbles to the floor, allowing for her hair to fall out around her shoulders.   
  
Julian's brows furrow and his faces lights up with recognition. "Wait," he breathes, lowing the sword. "You're the blacksmith's daughter." He looks at her for a moment, growing angry when she doesn't respond. "You're the blacksmith's daughter that my sister has been spending time with, right? Well, aren't you?"  
  
Aline nods, biting her lip, because God she can see Helen in this kid. "Yes," she responds, and her voice is thick. "Yes, I am. How did you know?"  
  
Julian looks down, almost like he has been caught in a lie. "I followed her once, to the forest," he admits, and Aline's breath catches in her throat. What had he seen? She wants to ask him, wants to tell him that its okay, or ask him not to tattle, but he is looking at her with such hope and heartbreak that no words come. Julian's voice is small when he speaks again. "Are you going to wake her up?"   
  
Aline swallows and tries not to cry. "I can try."   
  
Julian nods, eyes filling with resolve. "Follow me," he says, and turns on his heel to lead her further down the hall.   
  
Aline does as she's told, watching her feet as she footsteps echo through the empty castle halls. The place feels much too dead for her liking, even if it is night, and she wonders if Helen's curse has sucked the life out of more than just Helen. Julian walks fasts, purposeful, and very much like a prince. They reach a guarded room in a matter of minutes, and Aline's heart is beating so loud in her ears that she doesn't hear what the boy says to the guards to allow them to enter, but she doesn't speak either. She is so close.   
  
Julian looks at her over his shoulder. "Come on," he says, and pulls her inside.   
  
The room is small than she expected, but brighter than any other part of the castle, filled with warm candlelight. The stone is bare and cold, and against the wall sits a canopied bed, colorful fabrics surrounding it like a the clouds protecting the sun. And on the bed...  
  
"Helen." Aline stifles her sharp intake of breath with her hand, pressing it against her open mouth. Her chest tightens and she feels as if she can't breathe. She wants to run, to launch herself at the sleeping girl, but feet are frozen in place.  
  
"Julian. What is this?"  
  
A harsh voice brings Aline out of her overwhelming thoughts and she turns her head only she gasp sharply again. A  young man sits in a chair against the wall, a girl sleeping in his lap. He looks so much like Helen that Aline has to avert her eyes, dipping her head as well in order to hide her girlish features.   
  
"I said no more tonight," the boy informs cooly. "We will continue tomorrow, Julian, get him out of here."  
  
Aline let's Julian speak for her. "Please, Mark," the child begs. "Just one last person, please. Trust me."  
  
Mark sighs. "Jules, I know you want Helen to wake up, but..."  
  
"Please," Julian interrupts. "Please Mark."  
  
Mark sighs again, and Aline can feel his eyes burning holes through her large cloak. "Fine," he agrees after a moment.   
  
Aline looks up just enough to meet Julian's eyes, which are bright and full of hope. He motions towards Helen, nodding encouragingly. "Go," he whispers.   
  
Aline takes a step towards the blonde on shaky legs, willing herself to continue moving even though it grows harder with each step. She doesn't know if she can wake Helen up, but she wants to. She really does. She thinks she is Helen's true love, she wants to be.  
  
She isn't really sure what she will do if she isn't.   
  
She's not sure if it's been a minute or an hour but soon she is at Helen's side, and her eyes threaten to water and she stands over the blonde's bed. She lowers herself onto her knees -because the bed is low, and because he legs have grown too shaky to support her.  
  
Aline takes a nervous breath and leans down, placing a kiss on Helen's pale lips. She kisses her softly, slowly, with love and hope and promises she wants make.  
  
And Helen kisses her back.  
  
"Aline?" Helen murmurs with furrowed brows when they finally part. She pushes herself up into a sitting position and looks around. "What happened."  
  
"Helen," Aline breathes, because that is all she can say. "Helen," she whispers again, and then again, louder. Over and over. "Helen. Helen. Helen."   
  
Helen smiles, as bright as the sun, looking at the dark-haired girl. "You're dressed like a boy," she observes.   
  
Aline nods, not knowing what to say. "Yeah," she mumbles.  
  
Helen shakes her head fondly, reaching up to push the hat off of Aline's head, allowing her hair to fall free. She moves to the cloak that is hiding her girlish figure, ridding her of that too. Mark gasps behind her, but she is too absorbed in Helen's smile to really notice. "Better," the princess decides. Helen waves her forwards with a curl of her index finger. "Come here," the blonde demands.  
  
Aline nods, and only then does she fully realize that she has woken Helen, and what that truly means. Aline smiles at Helen, fully, truly smiles. It starts out small, wistful, and then blossoms into a full grin. "I'm your true love," she breathes, as if she is trying to convince herself of the fact more than she is informing Helen. Her grin widens, and she states more firmly. "I am your true love."  
  
Helen raises a brow and smiles at her in such a way that Aline wonders why she ever doubted the fact. The princess gestures her forward once more, smirking. "Then come here, true love," she says, and Aline does just that, kissing her deeply. She doesn't think she'll be going anywhere else anything soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
